Let's Play
by Korobei
Summary: It was dark. The walls of the buildings were almost inconceivable. But he had to get to the top, had to get away from the monster chasing him. His feet hit the stone-cold pavement as he nearly dove into an even shadier alley. He felt along the icy brick wall for something he could climb. Nothing.
It was dark. The walls of the buildings were almost inconceivable. But he had to get to the top, had to get away from the monster chasing him. His feet hit the stone-cold pavement as he nearly dove into an even shadier alley. He felt along the icy brick wall for something he could climb. Nothing.

He turned as he heard the familiar movement of the monster. And he was cornered. He backed up farther into the alley and nearly tripped on whatever box or object that had been left.

Backed up against the brick wall that formed another barrier he could nearly touch the monster, its foul smell already invading his nose. As it got closer he felt the heated breath and could vaguely make out the raised arm that held the weapon of his demise.

Its blade shone against the small amount of moonlight before it was brought down, directly through his heart.

—

"Augh!" Tim nearly tossed the controller out the manor window as the now familiar "Game Over" was displayed.

Damian poked his head through the door.

"Oh, you're still alive." he said obviously unimpressed by this update. "Thought maybe that sound meant the end of my misery."

Tim glared at him and went back to main menu of the game, ready to attempt the level once more. He felt a growing grudge against Stephanie as he recalled the bet they had made. He had six hours left to complete the game and wasn't making as much progress as he had hoped he would have made.

"What are you wasting your time on now Drake?" Damian leaned on the couch and observed with little interest as Tim died again.

"It's a video game brat." Tim added as he attempted the level once more.

"I know what they are." Tim looked up to see a slight flush to Damian's cheeks.

"Are you telling me you've never played a video game?" Tim already knew the answer. There were a lot of things that Damian hadn't done. His childhood was spent climbing mountains and stabbing people. Not much room for TV and gaming.

"It can't be that hard. Only you could fail so horribly." Tim's moment of sympathy disappeared as Damian issued the challenge.

"You try then Demon." Tim handed the controller to the younger boy.

"You just move the-"

"I can figure it out." Damian nudged Tim's hand away and started the game.

It wasn't five seconds before Damian fell off a building and killed his character. Tim started laughing until his stomach hurt as Damian stared at the screen in disbelief.

"I-this, this game is poorly designed!"

"Afraid to admit your bad at something? I could always teach you how a game controller works, since you didn't know that Y is jump." Damian took a second to look at the controller.

"And say if I accepted this favor?" The younger looked at Tim suspiciously.

"Nothing in return. I got enough satisfaction a second ago." Tim then moved closer to Damian. "Now you've already figured out that the joystick moves your character. Now by creating combos you can defeat your enemies. A, X and B are your main attacks. Each enemy has a different amount of health."

Damian interrupted, "So kind of like me taking down a civilian verses me taking down Bane."

Tim paused. "Uh, sure. Anyways, the goal of the game is to get from point A to point B and defeat the boss at the end of the level. It's pretty simple."

"Tt. Well you're playing it, so it must be."

With some actual advice Damian did a lot better on the level. After a few restarts and a rather frustrated Damian he finally caught up to Tim's level. Tim watched him go into the boss level.

"Jump!" Tim shouted. The trap at the beginning was evaded. And the fight began. Tim watched in complete concentration as Damian maneuvered around the monster.

"Double A!" Tim shouted and the monster was dazed. "Go!" Damian attacked the monster, bringing his health down. This mixture of Tim shouting advice and Damian mixing in his own skill went on for some time before the boss was nearly defeated.

"Combo number three!" Tim was standing next to Damian and both were on their toes as Damian acted on the combo and watched as the monster disappeared upon being defeated.

"Yes!" Both boys shouted at the victory and turned to each other, Tim's hands raised, asking for a high five.

"Please tell me you know what a high five is."

Damian paused before smirking and returning the gesture.

"I'm not an idiot Drake."


End file.
